The invention concerns a multilayered polyurethane (PUR) upholstery material and more particularly such a material with a porous polyurethane cover layer and a lining layer.
Upholstery material of this type is used in many places and, for example, for automobile interior upholstery and for chairs, especially office chairs. Generally, an upholstery material is desired which is easy to process despite a certain mechanical stability, and is therefore extensible. An important desired property is that the upholstery material exhibit a moisture-absorbing character: for example, in order to increase the sitting comfort of chairs. Furthermore, the upholstery material should be non-abrasive and non-fading.
Known multilayered upholstery materials include an upper polyurethane layer as cover layer with a polyurethane-lining layer underneath, finally, below which there is still a third layer of a napped fabric. This final layer is intended to cause a certain cohesion of the overall layer design.